Make You Feel My Love
by princesskay87
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Sirius get drunk,where does it lead, can anything stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was running late, it wasn't something she normally did but tonight on one of the most important nights of Rons life she was late. She checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, not bad she said to herself, Gone was the geeky Hermione and in her place was a confident 25 year old woman, she was slim but curvy and had a good body thanks to her daily works out in the gym, her once unruly hair had now been tamed into a long mane of honey coloured hair. Hermione was much more adventurous with her clothes now as well, she had a real appreciation for muggle fashion, tonight she was wearing a dusky pink strapless dress with little roses at the bottom and matching stilettos, her make up was very natural just a touch of mascara and some lip gloss. Hermione smiled at her reflection as she picked up her wand and apparated to the Weasleys.

Hermione hesitated before entering the party, she was here to celebrate Ron and Lavenders engagement, but oh how that hurt her, not because she loved Ron or anything but because she was now truly alone, the golden trio were no more. After the war they were inseparable all living in Grimmauld place, then Ginny moved in and the trio was a duo, well Hermione and Ron had some good times just the two of them, they had discovered lots of new things together and she was glad that he had been her first for so many things but now he had lavender and she had well no one, sure she still saw the boys and she loved Ginny like a sister but it wasn't the same and she didn't know if she would ever get used to it.

She walked into the partying feeling all flustered and emotional and was met by the scene of her 2 best friends dancing with there fiancées, it made her smile but inside she was hurting, she grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and slowly sipped on it while looking around the room. Everyone was here, Dumbledore was talking to the twins, Percy was dancing with Penelope, Bill and Charlie were smoking cigars in the corner, she smiled to herself everyone was so happy, maybe she should just be content with that. Just as she was about to head off to the bar Harry spotted her and walked over with Ginny.

She smiled as they walked over and put her thoughts to the back of her mind

"Hello you two, how are you? How wonderful does the garden look?" Said Hermione looking around Mrs Weasley had done a fabulous job on the garden there were lots of little clusters of tables and chairs, a dance floor and a bar, the place was lit by hundreds and hundreds of tiny fairies fluttering in the air, it was truly magical.

"You wouldn't say that if you had been forced to help all day" Grumbled Ginny "I don't know who was worse Mum or Lavender, she makes Phlegm look positively easy going"

They all laughed and recounted memories of Fluers demands before the wedding.

"So no date then Hermione" Said Harry

"You know me Harry" Said Hermione somewhat bitterly "Always on my own"

Ginny and Harry shared a surprised look, they had never realised that Hermione was unhappy being single

"Look there are plenty of boys on the team who are begging me to give you their floos!!" Said Harry "You just need to say the word"

"Oh no Harry I'm not ready to be set up just yet, I was just feeling sorry for myself you know nothing to worry about" She said smiling what she hoped was a convincing smile, she didn't want to be set up with all those men she may not be happy on her own but she didn't need her best friends setting her up, that seemed desperate somehow.

"See Harry, Hermione is perfectly able to meet men on her own, I mean look at her she's gorgeous all long legs and big eyes, men love that – I don't think its meeting men that's the problem its finding one she wants to keep" Said Ginny knowingly " Not everyone meets there soulmate at Hogwarts"

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny back onto the dance floor for a slow number.

Hermione continued to look around to see if she could spot that familiar blonde head, yes there he was, smiling to herself as she made a beeline towards Draco, she stopped behind him and slowly lent over to whisper in his ear

"Hello Stranger fancy leaving this party and putting a real smile on my face?"

"Oh um Hi Hermione how are you?" Said Draco looking around nervously "I need to tell you something"

"Oh and what's that?" Asked Hermione this wasn't the usual Draco he would have usually jumped at an offer like that, plus it had been a few weeks since they had met up so he must be feeling as horny as she was.

"Um well I am kind of seeing someone – that's why I haven't been about for a while" He said quietly

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, They had had an arrangement for the past 5 years, no strings sex and it worked really well, Draco might be an arrogant idiot but he could make Hermione purr, the man was a god in the bedroom, Sure she had known that it could end if he met someone but he was a confirmed bachelor she was sure of that but now here she was being dumped for someone, this had better be good she thought. "Well you kept that quiet didn't you!!" Hermione said accusingly " please don't tell me its someone I know"

"uumm well about that yeah it's really umm oh look here she comes now" said Draco nervously

Hermione turned around to see a tall, slim, dark headed woman waving at them both "Hydra….Hydra bloody Jenkins, my bloody secretary you little shit Draco" Said Hermione through her teeth.

Hydra had been Hermione's secretary for about 6 weeks and she already had Draco under her spell, the woman was stunning there was no other word for it, she was all long limbs, dark hair and these fabulous pouty lips that Hermione was very jealous of, in all honesty she couldn't blame him Hydra wasn't the kind of girl you said no to.

Hermione sighed to herself, she had been dumped for the most beautiful woman she knew, and now she had to make small talk with her.

"Hello Hermione – how are you?" Said Hydra somewhat nervously

"Hi Hydra I'm fine – didn't know you were seeing Draco, you kept that quiet didn't you?" Said Hermione trying to be pleasant and failing slightly

"um well Draco didn't want it to effect our working relationship so um well we kept it quiet at work and well I didn't know that you guys really socialised together so I didn't think you would find out like this" She said quickly

"Hydra, Hermione isn't your mum you don't need to explain this to her" Said Draco sweetly watching Hermione, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes Hydra, Draco is right, Im your boss not your mother, Whatever you do outside work is your business" Hermione said with a note of defeat in her voice "Anyway if you'll excuse me I need a drink, Enjoy the party"

What could make this night any worse thought Hermione, as she headed towards the bar. She sat down on one of bar stools and motioned for the waiter to come over "A vodka and tonic please?" She asked

Sirius had watched her all night, from the moment she had entered the party looking all flustered, she was wearing a pink dress clung to her curves and showed off her delicate shoulders and neck, the bottom of her dress was tight and clingy and did things to her hips that should be illegal. He watched her walk across the room in those ridiculous shoes – shoes that were made just to tempt him he was sure, the things he dreamt about doing to her, it was his secret fantasy and would always be a fantasy, he could never hurt Hermione she was Harrys best friend and hurting her would hurt him, he would never ever do anything to hurt Harry was the one good pure thing he had left in this world, he was the reason he tried so hard to be good but Sirius was still Siruis and old habits died hard, he thought smiling to himself.

Since he had been back from the veil he could honestly say he hadn't seen a woman more than once, he knew wanted he wanted and he made it very clear to them what he didn't want. He didn't want to waste time on relationships and dating he wanted to live each day like it was his last, he didn't want to have to explain himself to anyone, feel bad for not doing what they wanted or dealing with all the other crap that came with relationships, he was a free spirit no one could catch him.

Sirius thought back to his time in the veil, it was all a big mystery and he didn't like to think about it much, it was a dark nothingless place, no days or nights just black emptiness, he had been back from the veil for 3 years now, while he was in the veil his body had not aged it had in fact had the opposite effect and seemed to de age him.

Sirius didn't count it as living so as far as he was concerned he was 39 if anyone asked, not that Sirius looked like he was in his early 30s which suited him fine, he worked out every day so had a fit body that he was proud of and the ladies definitely loved he thought smiling smugly to himself.

How he had come back he didn't even know, one minute in that black abyss the next on the floor next to the veil with Harry and Dumbledore helping him and her, Hermione at the back looking shocked and scared and relieved all at once ,it was all due to her that he was back but would she tell him how she did it, no she wouldn't, the only person who knew was Dumbledore and he would never betray her confidence.

He looked up again and found her talking to the Malfoy boy, hmmm there was definitely something there he was sure of it , the way she looked at him and the look in her eyes when Draco's girlfriend came over, what a stunner thought Sirius those lips just begged to be kissed,

Sirius watched her leave the couple and walk over to the bar, with his eyes on her deliciously swaying hips he followed her over there.

"A shot of fire whisky please" Said Sirius "oh and one for the lady"

Hermione turned her head to see the one person she really didn't want to see Sirius Black, the man was dangerous, she dreamt about him almost every night and the last few times with Draco had imagined it was him. Sirius and Hermione could never be together, if he ever found out how she had brought him back it would be a disaster, it would destroy Harry completely, she couldn't do that to her best friend, her lust for Sirius was just not a good enough reason to let everyone know how she had brought him back.

Sirius looked particular dangerous tonight, a dark fitted suit and a tight grey t-shirt underneath, so tight she could see the outline of his abs, she so wanted to touch him, all the heat in her body seemed to pool to between her legs, she hated that he had this effect on her.

"I shouldn't really drink fire whisky" said Hermione "It makes me do stupid things"

"Well in that case let's get a whole bottle" Said Sirius Micheviosuly

Sirius took the bottle off the waiter, gave him so money and montioned for Hermione to follow him, she sighed got up and followed him to the quiet corner table, wondering what she was getting herself into,

"Mione, you look sad, whats up? Is it Malfoy, Did he say something horrible to you?" he said teasing her

"No Sirius, he just went back on a deal we had, but really it doesn't matter, that's not why Im sad" She said puzzled as to why she was confiding in him " I just feel alone all of a sudden, the three of us did everything together and now its just me, I guess it didn't really dawn on me until tonight"

"Ahh I understand, you get used to it trust me" Said Sirius with a sadness in his voice she had never heard.

"Sorry Sirius I didn't mean to upset you" She said apologetically "I can't even imagine how you feel"

"Look Mione, I am just happy to be here, watching Harry grow up, and well I have you to thank for that, don't I?" He said " So are you ever going to tell me how you did it?"

Hermione felt like someone had dropped an ice cube down her spine, "um well um now isn't really the place and really it was nothing, just some silly spells and stuff" Said Hermione quickly as she picked up her shot and downed it,

"Whatever you say darling, one day we will talk about" Said Sirius shocked at the panicked look on her face when he mentioned it, it was obviously something she didn't want to talk about, he felt bad now, she was already sad and now he had made it worse, he decided he was going to get her drunk,

"Hermione have you ever played Never have I ever?" Asked Sirius

"No I don't think I have" Said Hermione intrigued " How do you play that?"

"Well basically we each have a shot and then take it in turns to say 'never have I ever and then an activity, if you have done the activity you do the shot, how does that sound to you?" He explained

"Sounds like fun" She said eagerly "Can I go first?"

"Sure" Said Sirius as he filled up there glasses

"Never have I ever rode a dragon" she said confidently lifting her shot glass to her lips

"Oh good one Mione, lets spice this up a bit we are adults after all" He said winking at her

Hermione felt the heat grow between her legs

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex" Said Sirius

Without thinking Hermione downed her shot, she looked up and saw he hadn't downed his at all and his mouth was slightly open

"You have kissed a girl, please tell me about it" he said begginly

Hermione laughed and said "A girl never kisses and tells Sirius"

Hermione didn't know whose go it was anymore, or how many shots they had drunk, the first bottle was definetly gone but was this there second or third she couldn't remember, all she knew was the questions were getting dirtier and stories were know expected with the answer, she had relived losing her virginity and the last time she had had sex, she had heard about Sirius losing his virginity, being caught by James and the last time he had sex. Hermione couldn't believe how turned on she was, her panties were damp, she may be drunk but she was going to have to leave soon before she exploded, it was times like this she was glad she lived alone.

"I think its my go" Sirius said sounding not at all drunk, "Never have I ever thought about having sex with a person at this table"

Hermione hesitated for a second then picked her glass up and downed it, she slammed it back on the table only seconds before Sirius did.

Sirius looked at her, he could not believe she had thought about having sex with him, it was now or never, he forgot about Harry and all the heartache this could cause, and said "So do you want to carry this on back at mine"

Hermione paused for only a second before nodding and saying "What are we waiting for?"

He grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her through the garden, he walked behind the marquee and the dance floor and hoped that no one saw them leaving together; he could say she was drunk and he was taking her home, if they did ask. He got to the side of the house and pulled her in close, he was sure she could feel how hard he was, and hoped that she was as sure about this as he was.

Hermione held onto Sirius, she could feel how hard he was on her thigh, it made her panties even wetter, she squeezed her legs together to ease the ache that was building, he better be sure about this she thought, god she was ready for this.

Hermione put her mouth next to his ear and whispered "I'm ready", it was all he needed and with a pop they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Sorry for the long gap between updates. I wrote this not thinking anyone would read it, let alone put it on there alerts!! Thank you all so much!! _

_This chapter is NC17 so you have been warned!!! _

_Thank you again!!_

* * *

Sirius apparated them back to Grimmauld place, he knew Harry and Ginny were staying at the Burrow tonight, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

He stood on the top step with his arms round Hermione while he removed all the spells that protected the house, he wanted to get into the house so badly, he didn't want this end, for her to change her mind, he knew that she wanted this, she was strong willed and would never do anything she didn't want to but the longer that they were like the more time she would have to think, to think up an excuse for this not to happen. Sirius felt the last of the spells protecting the house lower and pushed open the door.

He walked into the lobby of the house and turned to face Hermione, she looked so damned gorgeous, Her big brown eyes looking up at him expectantly, he pushed her against the wall and moved his mouth to kiss her he paused just as there lips were about to touch "This is your last chance to back out baby" he whispered against her lips

She didn't respond just moved her lips so that the were touching his and increased the pressure, Sirius didn't need to be told twice, he increased the pressure and was rewarded when she opened her mouth to his, Sirius dipped his tongue inside her mouth, she tasted like fire whisky and something so sweet and good, he knew right then that he would never get enough of her.

Sirius' hands roamed all over her body, he wanted her out of this dress and under him as soon as possible, he tried to find the zip to the dress but was distracted by her mouth on his, he hissed as she bit down and sucked on his bottom lip. It was time this moved upstairs decided Sirius, " Mione we need to go upstairs, I cant take your clothes off down here" Sirius said huskily,

Sirius watched her look up and nod at him, he turned and walked up the stairs with her following him.

Sirius' room was on the top floor, he watched Hermione walk in and look around.

"I haven't been in your room before" She said "its nice"

Sirius room had big vaulted ceilings and a big window, the only furniture was a giant 4 poster bed and a chest of drawers, he loved it, all the furnishings were gold and yellow, he would always be a Gryffindor.

"Thanks love but we didn't come here to talk about home decorating" He said from where he was sat on the bed" Come here"

Sirius watched her walk over to him, her hips swaying in that dress, he felt himself get hard, he couldn't wait for this. She stopped in front of him and looked at him expectantly, Sirius looked into her eyes and kissed her with all the passion and fire that he felt inside him, he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her to stand in between his legs, " Merlin Mione the amount of times I have thought of this happening" He said " Can we take this dress off now"

Hermione smiled at Sirius and reached to the side of her dress and tugged the zip down, she let the dress fall down and pool at her feet, she raised one foot at a time and kicked it to the corner of the room.

Hermione could not believe how bold she was being, sure she wasn't inexperienced but she usually let the man take the lead, this was new ground for her but she had to admit she liked it.

Hermione stood before Sirius in a tiny cream strapless bra and cream panties with little ties at the side, she had not thought that the night would end up like this otherwise she would have worn something sexier, Sirius hadn't moved since she had taken off her dress, she could hear him breathing it was heavy and rhythmic but he hadn't moved a muscle, she raised her eyes to meet his and was hit by the look of pure lust in his eyes.

Sirius could not believe that this woman was stood in front of him wearing the most sexiest underwear he had seen in a long time, the cream bra held the most luscious breast he had ever seen, he could see them moving up and down as Hermione's breathing increased, he couldn't wait to see them, hold them, taste them. Sirius trailed his eyes down her body, he took in the sight of tight toned tummy and carried on till he saw the tiny white panties that covered her. He wanted to pull both the ties open, throw her on the bed and taste every little bit of her, he could only imagine how sweet she must taste.

Hermione decided that she couldn't wait anymore, she pushed Sirius down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, she had her legs on either side of his hips, the heat of her was pushed into the hardness of him, she moaned and looked him in the eye, she saw that the lust was still there and something else as well a bit darker that she couldn't describe, it made her feel bolder though and she started to open the buttons on his shirt, each button unveiled a new tattoo on his chest, the rippled abs of his stomach and the delicious trail of hair that went to the one place she wanted to see. She unintentionally shifted her hips and he growled at her, he took hold of her hips and reversed there positions, he started kissing her, she kissed him back, her tongue pushing against his, her teeth nipping on his lips.

Hermione whined when he moved his lips away from his but was soon quiet when he began to place kisses on her neck, her collarbone and slowly down her chest every kiss made her burn for more, she knew no man would ever make her feel like this again. Hermione felt his hand snake behind her and undo her bra, she moaned when his mouth made contact with her nipple, he flicked his tongue over it, making it tight and hard, she watched under hooded eyes as he took it in his mouth and sucked hard on it, she couldn't believe how hot she was feeling, she just wanted him to be inside, if he carried on like this she didn't know how long she could last.

Hermione pulled Sirius' hair and made him look at her, while she had his attention she moved herself down his body so that her mouth was in line with his, she kissed him passionately, at the same time her hands found his belt and undid it, she moved to the zip on his trousers and could feel the throbbing erection straining to get out.

She quickly unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers and hooked her fingers under the waist band of his boxers and slowly attempted to drag them down, she pushed them down over his throbbing erection and she smiled into the kiss. Hermione took her hand and wrapped it around Sirius cock, she slowly started pumping up and down every other stroke swiping her thumb over the sensitive tip.

Sirius growled into Hermione's mouth, this witch was driving him crazy, her hand was slowly pumping on his cock and it felt amazing. He didn't know how long he had waited for this but it was so much better than he had imagined. Sirius placed his hands on either side of her panties and slowly dragged them down off her body, Hermione helped by lifting her hips off the bed, she let go of his cock reluctantly and raised her arms above her head, Sirius pulled her panties down to her ankles and let them drop to the floor, he slid his trousers downs and looked down at the naked Hermione stretched out on his bed, waiting for him to make the next move.

Sirius placed a finger on her collarbone and his eyes followed the path that his finger took, he stroked in between her pert breasts with ther dusky pink nipples all hard and puckered, just begging for his tongue, down onto her tight stomach, past her hips and there he stopped, his eyes took in the sight of her bare pussy, he could see how wet she was already, he slowly traced a finger down over the smooth skin of her, he brushed the tip of his finger over her clitoris and felt her tense up, he looked up and saw her eyes were dark with lust and need, her lips were parted, her breathe was coming out hard and fast. He finally pushed his finger inside her, she was so slick and wet, he couldn't wait to put his cock inside her. Sirius withdrew his finger and replaced it with 2 fingers, Hermione bucked her hips and moaned out loud, Sirius began thrusting his fingers into her harder and faster "Oh Merlin Sirius, Don't stop that's so good" She moaned breathlessly "Please, I need you inside me"

Sirius didn't need telling twice, quickly muttering a contraceptive spell, climbed onto the bed, pushing her further up and positioning himself between her legs.

"Mione, I have waited for this moment for so long" He said looking it to her eyes

"Me to" she replied reaching up and kissing him passionately

Sirius entered her quickly with one thrust, she was so wet and ready for him, Hermione moaned as he entered her and raised her hips up to have him further inside her, she hadn't been lying when she had said she had wanted this for so long and know it was happening she couldn't form a proper thought. Sirius thrust in and out of her pushing them both higher and higher, he could hear her panting and moaning, saying his name, her breathing was becoming faster and faster he knew she was close, he thrust into her harder and faster, he was so close but wanted her to go over the edge first, he felt her tense around him and scream his name, he let himself follow her lead and with a heavy moan reached his climax.

Sirius lay back down onto the bed next to Hermione, he used one arm to pull her close and the other to turn off the light, She snuggled into him and whispered "Night Sirius"

Sirius kissed the top of her head and said "Night Mione"


	3. Chapter 3

Heres Chapter 3 - hope you enjoy!!

Thank you for all those people who have put me on alert WOW I just can't believe anyone is even interested in what I write!!!

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start, she had been having that dream about Sirius again, she opened her eyes tentatively her head really hurt, how much had she drunk? Hermione slowly became aware that she wasn't in her bed and that she wasn't alone. She looked around the room, it felt familiar with its gold and red curtains, it was almost regal but whose room it was, she had no idea.

Hermione sat up and for the first time realised that she was naked, she had obviously slept with this person, she knew that the person was in the bed next to her she could hear their steady breathing, she slowly turned her head and saw who was lying in the bed next to her. Hermione nearly screamed when she was faced with the sleeping face of Sirius Black, suddenly all of the previous nights events came back to her, she put her hand up to her mouth to stifle the words of disbelief she was uttering.

She made her decision then, she was leaving before he woke up, they had both obviously had to much to drink and he was going to regret this when he work up and she really didn't want to face his guilt or the awkward conversations ever let alone dressed in last nights clothes in his bedroom.

Hermione quietly snuck out of the bed trying so hard not to wake the sleeping Sirius, he didn't even stir so she began the task of locating all her discarded clothes. Once she had quickly redressed herself, picked up her shoes and was headed towards the door, she gave the sleeping Sirius one last wistful look opened the door and snuck downstairs to the kitchen of Grimmauld place to floo back to her cottage.

Once she was back to her cottage Hermione made herself a cup of tea, she hoped that it would help alleviate her hangover and help to her calm herself. She could remember more of what happened last night, the drinking game, leaving the party and the mind blowing sex, she was getting hot just thinking about Sirus' hands all over her, the way he had spoken to her.

No she thought shaking her head, I can't think like that, it was a mistake and it can't happen again.

Hermione sighed, how could she have done this? She was so stupid!! What had made her tell him how she felt? Well fire whisky for sure but she couldn't believe that she had got drunk and told him and he felt the same,

If he wasn't Harry's godfather things would be so much easier but there was no getting round the fact that he was and he wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry and if Harry found out they were sleeping together he would be angry and hurt, the price was just too much!!

Hermione walked into her bathroom and decided to run herself a bath, she was tired and tense, as the bath was running she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like she had been thoroughly ravaged, her lips were swollen and chafed from Sirius stubble, she had a bite mark on her shoulder and her hair was a mass of curls all tangled together. She sighed and turned away from the mirror, it was hard enough that she had memories of the night running through her mind; she didn't need the physical ones as well.

While she was soaking in the tub Hermione made the decision that she was going to keep the memories and just pretend that it never happened, she didn't want to have the awkward conversation with Sirus; she knew that he would regret it and she just didn't want to be another one of his women.

She knew that she could never get involved with Sirius it was to dangerous not just for Harry but for her, the prophecy was clear in what it said, she had done it for Harry and that was enough for her, there was no way once she knew how to bring him back that she could have just ignored it she loved Harry to much for that. Hermione still wondered know why she hadn't told Ron and Harry about it but instead choosing to confide in Dumbledore, she knew that Harry would never understand why it was her that could bring him back instead of him but it was foretold to happen so it did there was no other way at least that's what Dumbledore told her.

Hermione didn't feel anymore relaxed after her bath so decided to go for a stroll into the little village near her cottage. Hermione had chosen to move out of London after the war, she didn't like living at Grimmauld place, there were too many bad memories there and with apparitaion and the floo network there was no need for her to be close to work.

Hermione had found this cottage on the notice board at work, it had belonged to a young couple who wanted a weekend retreat but they had had children and it just wasn't big enough now, they didn't want to use magic to make it bigger as it was just so perfect the way it was. She fell in love with it straight away, it was just a mile away from the village but so quiet. It was a one bedroom cottage, it had a lovely living room with a wood burner, a lovely kitchen with a little table just big enough for two, the bedroom was light and airy and led onto a luxurious bathroom, which had a door out onto the little garden at the back so when Hermione was in the tub she could listen to the sounds of nature outside but the upstairs was Hermione's favourite part of the house, a little library, the walls were lined with books, there was a fireplace and a nice little sofa that she loved to curl up in and read in the evening.

She loved her little cottage so much and usually found it to be the perfect place to relax and find herself, but today it just seemed to small. She walked out into the mid morning sunshine and smiled, there was no noise around her, just the countryside on a Sunday afternoon, it was the perfect thing to cure her hangover and restless mind.

By the time she was back at her cottage Hermione felt a lot better, she knew what she had to do and was determined to do it. She didn't regret what had happened but she knew it was best to end it there. She smiled as she opened the door to her cottage; she was greeted by Pig sitting on the arm of her sofa

"Hi Pig" she said affectionately as she untied the message from his leg

She got the owl a treat and gave it to Pig who hooted and flew out of the window.

Hermione settled herself on the sofa and opened the message tentatively, she knew that it had come from Grimmauld place, and was unsure as to who had wrote it, she let out the breathe she didn't know she had been holding when she saw Ginnys elegant script

_**Hi H **_

_**Don't forget you're coming over for lunch today at 2, Harry and I have got some **__**BIG**__** news to share with you. **_

_**Didn't see you leave last night, hope you had a great time and aren't suffering too much?**_

_**G**_

Hermione sighed she had forgot about the lunch, she had hoped to avoid Grimmauld place for a few days, give Sirius some space, to give herself some space, she didn't know what to say to him or even if she wanted to say anything to him. Hopefully it would just be Harry, Ginny and herself

Hermione spent the next hour making a lot of effort to make sure it didn't look like she had made an effort, she used her muggle hair straightners to tame her curls into a silky smooth curtain of hair which she put into a messy ponytail, she then turned her attention to her outfit, it was warm outside, so she decided on a silk flower print tea dress and a pair of sandals, she looked herself over in the mirror once more and smiled at herself, not bad for a hung-over witch she thought.

Hermione had stalled for long enough though and she knew Ginny would only be annoyed if she was late so she turned on the spot and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius woke up and stretched his arm over to the other side of the bed, he had awoken from a wonderful dream about Hermione and the best part was he realised that it wasn't a dream, the witch had really been in his bed last night, he was surprised to find the other side of his bed empty that had never happened to him before, he turned his head over, wincing slightly at the pain and opened his eyes to check, no she definitely wasn't there but there was a dent in the pillow and the room smelt like her, he shifted himself into a seating position trying to puzzle out where she had gone, he couldn't hear her in the bathroom and from looking round the room her clothes had definitely gone. Sirius frowned, he thought that last night had meant something to her, sure they were drunk but that was just the catalyst, now they both knew how the other felt there was no reason they couldn't be together, sure Harry might find it a bit weird but he'd get used to it.

Sirius jumped at the sound of someone knocking at his door "Sirius are you in there?" Harry called through the door

"um yeah I am just give me a minute and Ill be down" He replied quickly, he didn't want Harry coming in and asking him who he had brought home last night, lying to Harry wasn't something he ever wanted to do, it didn't feel right to him, not saying anything however was different, Sirius decided he would have something to eat and then go and see Hermione, maybe she heard Harry and Ginny and panicked, yeah he was sure that was why she had left so suddenly, he didn't want them to find out like this, when they told Harry it would be calm and civilised, not her sneaking out after a night of passion, oh and what a night it had been, Sirius remembered the noises she had been making and the way she had taken control, he was hard again, just thinking about her made him hard, damn she was good Sirius smiled as he got into the shower and turned it to cold. He needed to put these thoughts on ice, till after he had eaten at least.

Sirius dressed in a casual pair of jeans and grey knit jumper and whistled as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He smiled as he entered the kitchen and was greeted by his god son who raised his head from the paper, 'Alright Sirius, glad to see you could join us today" Harry said affectionately "We are having lunch in a bit, the others should be here soon"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Said Sirius pouring himself a glass of water "Whose coming over again?"

"Um well Ron and lavender and Hermione I think, we kind of need to tell you all something" Said Harry

"Oh what is that then?" Sirius Enquired

Harry looked up at his godfather he really wanted to tell him, he didn't want him to find out when the others did, he opened his mouth intent on sharing the news with Sirius when the door to the kitchen opened and Ron and Lavender entered.

"Hi guys, how are you? My head is banging this morning!!" Exclaimed Ron

"Um yeah I know that feeling" said Sirius grimacing looking for some magical hangover cure. "Want some of this" He motioned the yellow bottle towards Ron

"No I'm going to suffer hopefully it will teach me not to drink so much"

Sirius smiled thinking that lavender probably had more to do with that then Ron did , he was so glad he wasn't tied down, no witch telling him what to do, He downed the foul tasting liquid and immediately started to feel better.

He turned and rested against the kitchen counter; he looked over and saw the Ginny was busy fussing around over the stove; she was stirring a pot of something, it smelt delicious. He moved to go over and help her but was distracted by the sound of the front door opening and the sound of someone rushing down the stairs, the door burst open and there stood the girl from his dreams, the woman who had shared his bed last night.

She was dressed in a fitted dress that showed off far to much leg than he could handle, he looked up and saw that her hair was pulled up high on her head, showing off her delicate neck, the neck that he had spent last night kissing, the ears that he had spoke into, the things he had said to her, he groaned and turned around facing the counter again, he couldn't believe the effect that she had on him, She hadn't even touched him and he was hard, he felt like a teenager again.

"Hi guys, sorry I am late, I lost track of time this morning" She said sweetly "Is there anything I can do to help Gin?"

"No now you're here we can get started" She motioned for Hermione to sit down

Hermione had not so much as glanced at Sirius since she entered the room. She decided that now would be a good time to try and gauge how he felt, She looked over to where he was stood hoping to see the expression on his face but instead was faced with the grey wall of his back, this didn't bode well thought Hermione, he couldn't even look at her, he must be feeling so guilty and awkward. She turned back and faced her friends and launched into a conversation with Lavender about wedding plans, she didn't mind lavender they would never be firm friends but she was glad that Ron was settled with someone who clearly adored him, thank goodness she didn't call him won -won anymore she thought smiling to herself.

Sirius watched Hermione as she chatted with Lavender, she was so beautiful and clever and so kind to her friends, he knew from last night she found it hard to be the one left behind but you would never know from the way she talked about Ginny and Lavenders wedding plans,

"Alright guys its dinner time, Sirius stop skulking around and sit down" Ginny said "No doubt your starving after last night"

Hermione looked up at Ginny sharply expecting her to ask Hermione when she was going to tell the others, but instead she giggled and looked at Sirius "Well its not like you slept in so late because you were awake all night talking with some witch Sirius, Please I have lived in this house for to long" She said honestly.

Hermione felt relieved they didn't know and obviously had no suspicions about her and Sirius

Sirius smiled and noticed Hermione's panicked look, so she did remember what happened and was choosing to ignore him, he hadn't failed to notice she had refused to make eye contact with him at all since she had got here, he didn't know what was going through her head but made it his mission to find out before she went home.

Everyone settled down and tucked into their roast dinner, Ginny had really excelled herself; she could give Molly a run for her money.

Hermione wasn't really listening to what was going on, she was tired and hung-over and confused, she didn't think that he would be here and now here she was faced with him over Sunday lunch, she had barely raised her eyes from her plate and could feel the intensity of his gaze boring into the top of her head, she looked up suddenly feeling braver then she really was and was met by two brown eyes, staring intently at her from across the table, he raised his eyebrows questionably as if to say, so why did I wake up alone this morning Hermione, she didn't see anger or guilt or shame, she just saw a man who wanted her as much as she wanted him. She tried to break free of his stare but it was so mesmerizing, she remembered how he stared deep into her eyes last night and he thrust into her time and time again, she could feel her panties getting damp and squirmed in her seat to try and relieve the ache that was building inside her, this was not good.

There stare was broken by the sound of Harry's voice "So guys the reason we brought you all here today was to tell you something really important, Ginny and I are expecting a baby" he said proudly "We wanted you all to know first"

Sirius was out of his chair in the blink of an eye, he strode over to Harry and grabbed him in a fierce hug, "I'm so happy for you both, this is the best news, your parents would be so happy" He said emotionally patting Harry on the back.

Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry, she was happy for her friends, it was great news but it just made her realise how far behind all of this she really was, she wanted this for herself so much, she needed to get away from this before she started crying she was already confused enough, She excused herself to go and find some champagne in the wine cellar downstairs.

"Hermione" She stopped hearing her name being called by Harry "We are all going to go out and celebrate tonight, you'll come wont you?" He asked

"Of course Harry, where else would I be?" She replied

She sighed as she turned down the stairs, now she had to go out and party with them when all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a good book, She knew Sirius would be there and she honestly didn't know if she could continue to ignore him for much longer, she had made her decision and after today's news, Harry would need Sirius more than ever.

Sirius watched Hermione leave to go to the cellar and saw this as his chance

"I'm going to go help Mione, she probably won't be able to find the champagne, I moved it a few weeks ago" He said lying easily

He sprang down the few steps to the cellar and could see her walking around the various cabinets looking for the champagne,

"It's behind you" he said watching as she jumped "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you

"Its fine, you just startled me a bit, I didn't hear you come down, what are you doing down here anyway?" she asked

"I came to help you find the champagne and to talk to you about last night" he replied smoothly

"Look before you start, I'll save you loads of trouble, I don't really remember what happened but I do know it was a huge mistake, if harry ever found out he would hate us both and that's just to much of a risk for some stupid one night stand! She said quickly "Please just forget it ever happened"

Hermione turned and walked up the stairs, she needed to get out of her quickly before her emotions caught up with her, She walked back into the kitchen and said her goodbyes to the others, promising to meet them at some club later but claiming she needed to nap before the night out, she walked over to the fireplace in the kitchen threw the floo powder in and was gone.

Sirius stood in the cellar, how had that just happened, he knew how she felt he could see it at dinner, the way her eyes grew dark, he could smell her arousal and sense the frustration she felt but then she just blew him off with that statement, she couldn't honestly think that Harry would react that badly could she , sure he would be angry but he didn't need to find out till they knew where this was going, Sirius decided that he was going to go up there and talk to her again, he needed to explain how he felt and what he wanted, damn her and what she wanted, he knew what she wanted and it wasn't what had come out of her mouth, stubborn sexy witch he though as he walked up the stairs.

Sirius walked into the kitchen to find that the one person he really wanted to speak to wasn't there, "Where did Hermione go" He said hoping that he sounded less panicked then he felt

"Oh she's gone, she was tired and wanted to nap before tonight" Said Lavender casually "she said to say bye"

Oh ill bet she did thought Sirius, he was going to force her to tell him the truth tonight in the only way he knew how, he was Sirius Black after all. Tonight he was going to prove to Hermione Granger that what they had wasn't just some one night stand, he was going to show her that he wanted her and that he knew she wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

'_His hands caressed her body, making slow sweeps from her hips right up to her shoulders, touching her but not where she wanted it , he made another pass she thrust her chest wantonly at him, eager for him to give the aching buds some attention, he smirked and let out a low chuckle, he rewarded her with a long pull on her nipple, he slowly swirled his tongue around the swollen peak and she let out a pent up moan'_

Hermione awoke from her dream suddenly as though doused in cold water, she shouldn't be dreaming about him, it had only made her relive last night over and over again, now she was horny and remembered how Sirius had made her moan, he knew just what to do to make her body sing.

Hermione glanced at the clock and realised that she had been asleep for over 2 hours and was due to meet the guys in town in just over an hour, she groaned to herself, knowing that it would be a rush to make herself ready to go out, physically she might be ok but inside she was a mess, her head was all over the place, she had had the best sex of her life last night, hands down nothing had ever come close to what she had experienced and she wanted to think it was more than sex, she had lusted after Sirius for a long time but if it went deeper than that she didn't dare dwell on it, knowing no good could ever come from that, it just couldn't happen.

Deep down Hermione worried that Sirius wasn't interested in anything more than sex another notch on his bed post, sure he seemed keen but she had watched this happen with plenty of other witches, some that were more of a challenge, more of a conquest for him he kept around for a few weeks but like all the rest he got bored so sure he was interested now but she wasn't just some witch and the mess that this could cause was just unthinkable, there were too many secrets and those type of secrets could only cause trouble, there would be no innocent bystanders, it would change everything.

Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror, she was pleased with what she saw, her hair was pinned up, with gentle waves framing her face, she had on a skin tight purple velvet dress, it fit her like a second skin and left no room for underwear, she didn't want to ruin the line of the dress and it was completely backless so she couldn't wear a bra, she felt slightly rebellious not wearing any underwear and it was strangely liberating. She had left her make up neutral just a slick of mascara and some lip gloss.

Hermione had decided as she was getting ready that the only way to get Sirius out of her mind was to find someone else to erase the memory, she was sure that the amazing sex was just a fluke, she hadn't been with anyone in ages and it was just all that pent up frustration. She was going to find herself a hot young thing who would give her an even better night to remember. Hermione wasn't the type to sleep around but she had to forget what had happened last night.

Sirius was stood on the side of the dance floor, he was watching Hermione dance, he watched the way her hips swayed in time to the music, he smiled as she closed her eyes totally lost in the moment. He really cared about her and wanted to make what they had between them serious, he didn't want her to be just another notch on his bed post; he wanted her, every single little part of her.

Sirius' smile soon left his face when he saw Hermione talking to a young guy; she was smiling up at him, touching his arm. Sirius' grip tightened on the bottle of the beer, what was she doing, he watched as she led him to the centre of the dance floor and started dancing, he could see the guys hands holding onto her hips as they gyrated together, he felt sick, he wanted to be the one with his hands on her hips, he wanted to be the one gyrating with her, smiling at her, kissing her. He was getting angry, she was obviously trying to forget about him and thought that some guy in a club would do that, what they shared last night was more than just sex, he had felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time, he wanted something real with Hermione, not just another one night stand, he wanted the whole world to know how he felt about her, to hell with the consequences.

Sirius looked back over to where she was dancing and was surprised to see her giving the guy what looked like the brush off; maybe she had seen sense after all.

Hermione walked away from Tom or at least that's what she thought his name was it was hard to hear in here, the music was so loud and she wasn't really interested in hearing all about him. She walked over to the bar, she could see Sirius standing at the far end with a look of triumph on his face, no doubt he had seen some floozy that he was planning on taking home tonight, she sighed she was stupid to believe that he would ever change, stupid to think last night was more to him than sex.

She saw the twins at the bar and walked over, they were just who she wanted to see.

"Right boys, I think its time for some shots don't you, you are going to be uncles after all!" She exclaimed "Tequila sound good"

"Hermione" Exclaimed Fred "You are my kind of woman"

Sirius had been watching her all night, since she had walked up to the twins and started on the shots, she was for once the only girl drinking, usually Ginny would be there to be her partner but tonight she was on her own and she had kept up with the boys with no problem, however the alcohol had made her more flirtatious and he had seen her talk to at least 3 other guys, all tall blonde and not at all like him, he wasn't impressed by it at all, she was playing a dangerous game, she was a lot more readable than she thought, he had watched her dismiss all these guys with that same look of annoyance on her face, she was trying to replace him but having no luck.

Hermione was having a great time, she hadn't had this much fun for ages, she forgot how much she loved tequila, the twins and dancing in muggle clubs it was all so much fun. She had realised after guy number 3 that her plan wasn't working, they were all gorgeous men, they made her laugh and they paid her compliments but they weren't him and this annoyed her, he had left to much of an impression on her, she was ruined now, no man would ever compare to him and she knew that deep down.

She needed to get out of here, she needed to get home, suddenly she felt sick, how had she not known this would happen, this was what the prophecy has warned and she had ignored it walked into it head first.

Sirius watched the emotions play across Hermione's face, she had gone from acceptance to shock and fear in a few brief minutes, he wasn't satisfied as he had imagined he would felt he was angry and frustrated that she had denied it, he saw as she quickly left the dance floor heading towards the toilets, he put his beer down and stalked off in that direction.

Hermione walked into the deserted toilet, the club was nearly empty now and the toilet was eerily quiet, it was no longer a hub of activity, no woman jostling for mirror space, talking about conquests past, present and future, it was just her and he reflection, she looked at herself, her face was pale and her eyes seemed to big, she bent down to splash some water on her face, she needed to go home and go to bed, it would all seem better in the morning, she looked back up in the mirror and saw that she was no longer alone in the bathroom.

"Sirius" She said "what are you doing in here?"

Sirius looked at her, she was such a beautiful woman but she was such a fool, he was so frustrated with her "Well I thought we could discuss your little show tonight"

"I don't know what you mean" She said her eyes meeting his in the reflection "I have just been having a good time"

Sirius snorted "I have been watching you all night, gyrating with different men, hoping that there touch would make you forget the way I made you feel last night"

Hermione turned to face him "You're so full of yourself aren't you, you weren't that memorable Sirius" She said scornfully

Sirius stalked across the room and pinned her up against the sink, "We both now that you remember every second of it and just in case you forgot I will remind you" he said before lowering his head and claiming her lips.

Hermione wanted to resist she knew what he was going to do the second he lowered his head, she wanted to be strong enough to push him away but the second his lips touched hers she went up in smoke, she pushed herself into the kiss, she raised her arms up and looped them around his neck, she was completely lost in the kiss. She felt him left her up onto the sink, she felt his hands roughly push up her dress, his fingers trailing up her thighs to her centre, she felt him take a deep breathe in when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear, his fingers found her slick clit and flicked it a few times making her already wet pussy wetter, she shifted and pulled her body away so she could reach down to his trousers, she undid the button and pulled the zip down and pulled his hard cock out, he grunted as she began pumping up and down on his already throbbing cock, he pulled her hand away and swiftly entered her, she moaned and raised her hips to meet him.

Sirius was going to make sure she never forgot him, he thrust in and out her, he looked into her eyes and saw that her eyes were dark, she was close and he could feel it, she was moaning his name, it was the best thing he had ever heard.

Hermione was so close, she could feel that spring inside coiling tighter and tighter, she kept saying Sirius name over and over again begging him to give her, her release. She felt herself snap and fall over the edge. She was acutely aware of Sirius and the fact that he had stopped moving, she opened her eyes and gazed at him, he pulled out of her and zipped up his fly, he looked at her and said "Don't tell me you had forgotten and that it wasn't amazing, I can read you Hermione, I have been watching you for years, your not as hidden as you think.

Sirius turned and walked out of the room, he didn't have the feeling of satisfaction he thought he would, he had a feeling that he hadn't felt in a while, regret. He needed to fix this, he turned on his heel and strode back into the toilet, it was empty. She had gone.

Sirius punched the mirror in front of him, the splintered glass showing him the reflection of a man who had lost too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione could not believe last night had really happened, she was so angry with herself, did she really think that Sirius wouldn't see through her little act, the game she had been trying to play had failed big time, she had willingly given herself to him, there was no fight from her, she had let him take her and then he had walked away his point made and her defiant statements proven to be a lie.

She let the water from the shower wash away the bad thoughts, she turned her face up to meet the spray, anything to not be in this moment, deal with the reality of what she had created. She moved her face and sighed, there was no use pretending it hadn't happened, he had fucked her and walked away, he had shown her that he could see through her lies and the games in a way that made her feel ashamed, she had wantonly let him take her in a nightclub bathroom, anyone could have walked in, she was so desperate for him that all those thoughts went out of her head, she was in this so deep she didn't know if she could turn back. It was clear no man would make her feel like he did, but she was playing with fire, she was messing in things that she didn't fully understand, her knowledge is this area was deficient and that was what worried her.

She got out of the shower and dried off before wrapping herself in a towelling robe; she padded into the kitchen and was shocked by the site that greeted her.

Sirius sat at her kitchen table, waiting for her to appear he could hear the shower running but didn't want to enter too far into her house, she didn't know he was here and he wanted her to invite him to stay. He had only been to her house a few times, he like the quietness here, there was no sound of London, just the peaceful bird song and the sound of the breeze rustling the trees. He looked around her kitchen, it was small but just right and so Hermione, he noticed she didn't have a lot of wizard appliances, he almost forgot that she was a muggle sometimes, the kitchen table bore signs of a failed attempt at breakfast, a slice of toast barely eaten and a half drunk cup of coffee all lay waste in front of him, he sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands, he had really messed this up, his rash actions had once again hurt someone he cared about. He removed his hands and saw her standing in the doorway; she looked at him expectantly, her arms folded in a protective gesture across her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking over to the table and sitting in the chair opposite him.

"I came to apologise, my behaviour last night was inexcusable, I was angry with you and frustrated that you were denying this thing that we have, I wanted you to admit it to me and the way I did that hurt you and for that I am sorry" He said staring deep into her eyes.

She stared at him, she couldn't believe that he was sat here in her kitchen apologising, his behaviour wasn't perfect but she was an adult, she had let him take her and she couldn't put all the blame on him, she broke their gaze and looked out the window

"I was there to Sirius, I was more than willing to be your partner, I deliberately went out to find a man to make me forget you and we know that didn't happen, you can't be held completely responsible for what happened in that bathroom last night, I won't let you" she said solemnly "You were right you are unforgettable and I am sorry I said the things I said to you, there's no point denying it anymore you can obviously see through my lies.

Sirius stared at her incredulously that was definitely not what he had been expecting, she wasn't fighting him it's like someone had taken all the fight out of her, he didn't understand it "I don't understand" He said "Why the sudden bout of honesty?"

"I don't know Sirius, I don't like lying, I'm not very good at it I suppose" She said shrugging "I'm going to go and get dressed, I'll only be a minute or so, put the kettle on if you want"

Hermione walked into her bedroom and sank onto the edge of the bed, there was no turning back now, the point of no return had been passed, she was walking face on into the fire, the prophecy was clear, she knew she was asking for trouble but something about him compelled her to carry on. There was also the issue of their friends, how would they take the news that good old Sirius, notorious ladies man was sleeping with prim n proper book worm Hermione, Harry's god father and his best friend, it didn't bear thinking about, if this was to work it had to be a secret, no one could find out. She quickly pulled out a vest and some leggings and put them on; she got her wand out to dry her hair and secured it on her head with a clip, she appraised herself quickly in the mirror, not missing the fevered look of excitement in her eye or the blush on her cheeks.

Sirius had been trying to work the kettle the whole time Hermione had been gone, he had managed to fill it with water, but he couldn't get it to turn on, he didn't have much experience with muggle appliances and he was getting more frustrated with every passing minute, he was just about to throw the damn thing in the bin when he heard a chuckle from behind him, he turned to see Hermione, dressed in what she probably thought was a suitable outfit to be worn around the house, the leggings clung to her long lean legs and that vest it was a baggy vest that gave him a tantalising peek of her amazing chest, he could see from this angle she wasn't wearing a bra, he quickly turned back to the kettle and tried to get rid of the tightness in his pants.

Hermione lent over past him and flicked the switch on the kettle, in doing so she unknowingly gave him a view right down her top, he groaned and looked away, he needed to keep his head about him right now, he didn't want sex to cloud his thinking.

"I think we need to talk about what happened at the engagement party and last night, it's obvious that there is an attraction between us but I don't want to ruin our friendship or hurt anyone around us." Hermione said leaning against the kitchen side "We need to decide what we want and if this thing between us is worth the potential hurt that it would cause.

Sirius looked at Hermione in disbelief, she was openly admitting that there was something there, and if he wasn't mistaken that she wanted to carry on. "Are you joking with me Hermione, because if you are I don't think this is a laughing matter" He said seriously.

Hermione took a deep breathe in and walked over to where he was stood, she reached up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "Sirius, I take things like this really really serious", her hands made there way to the prominent bulge in his trousers, her fingers worked at the zip and she soon had the button open as well, she pulled the waist band of his trousers down over his hips and watched as his cock sprang out.

Hermione looked up at Sirius and winked, she pulled his trousers down his legs and followed them down, she sank to her knees in front of him, his cock was hard and she couldn't wait to take it deep into her mouth, she wanted to do something that showed she wanted this and also to say sorry for her behaviour yesterday.

Hermione took his cock in her hand slowly started pumping up and down, she heard him groan so she picked up the speed, she started gently blowing on the head of his cock and could feel him grow harder at this, she built up a steady rhythm, enjoying the sounds that he was making. Hermione slowly lowered her mouth until the tip of sirius' cock was touching her lips, with one swift movement she took him into her mouth, she moved her mouth up and down, swiping her tongue over the sensitive underside, he moaned and his hips pushed him deeper into her throat.

Hermione placed her hand around the part of him that couldn't fit in her Mouth and began to pump up and down with her fist, in time with her mouth.

Sirius was gripping onto the side for dear life, "Fuck Hermione you have no idea what you are doing to me" He moaned "You cannot imagine how fucking hot you look with my cock sliding in and out of my mouth"

There on her knees was the woman he had dreamed about, she had such an innocent face but the things she was doing were far from innocent, he groaned as she sucked harder on his cock, he couldn't believe how this morning had gone but now was definitely not the time to dwell on that, they could deal with that later.

Sirius looked down at Hermione as she sucked away on his cock, he was so close to coming, he couldn't think straight all he could do was say her name over and over again.

Hermione knew that he was close so she picked up her speed, she pumped her hand harder and moved her mouth quicker, she loved that she had this power over him, he was literally gripping onto the side so tight his knuckles were white. Hermione felt his hands in her hair tighten and knew that he was almost there, she could hear him almost chanting her name, it was such a turn on a man moaning her name, this man moaning her name, without warning Sirius came, she felt it and slowed down her actions, she swallowed everything that he gave her, she slowly moved her mouth up his cock and placed a kiss on the end, she raised her eyes and saw Sirius staring down at her with an intense look in his eyes. "Now it's your turn" He growled

Sirius pulled Hermione up from her knees and lifted her up onto the nearby table, he pushed her down so she was lying on the table, he slowly pulled her leggings down her long legs, he moaned when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties, he sat in the chair in front of her, he put her feet over shoulders and pulled her so her pussy was in line with him, he slowly opened her up and saw she was already really wet, he rubbed a finger along her right up to her clit, she moaned out load and Sirius chuckled, he repeated the action but this time pushed a finger deep inside her, she was so tight and warm around him, he pumped the finger in and out of her slowly, she was raising her hips off the table to get some more penetration from him, he pulled his fingers out and heard her protest, he lowered his head and placed a kiss on her hot wet sex, she tasted so much better than he imagined "Hermione you have the tastiest pussy I have ever tried" He said in a deep voice.

Hermione moaned as he said that, she was so desperate to have him inside her, she had never felt this desperate with anyone, she felt like she was on fire every time he touched her . "Sirius please don't stop" She moaned "It feels so good"

Sirius began to lick up and down her pussy, his tongue sliding inside her wet hole, he could never get enough of her and the way she tasted.

Sirius moved his tongue up to her clit, he took it into his mouth and sucked on it, he heard her moan his name "Sirius, fuck please don't stop" She was moaning, he put 2 of his fingers deep inside her pussy, he was so ready to bury himself deep inside her.

Hermione felt Sirius' mouth leave her clit and before she could utter a protest, felt herself being pulled upwards, she met Sirius blazing gaze, he slowly pulled her vest off her and threw it across the room, she gasped at him but he just smiled, "You didn't think I was going to stop there did you?" He said cockily "I never leave a lady unsatisfied" pulling her down onto his lap, he sat back as she sank down onto his cock.

"mmm Sirius" said Hermione riding his cock, she raised her face to his and got caught in a scorching kiss, he slowly kissed until she almost forgot her own name, he had the power to make her forget everything, Hermione was slowly riding Sirius, she loved that is wasn't rushed or hurried, they were just enjoying each other, she loved the feel of him inside, she knew that they needed to talk about what was going to happen with them but right now was not that time. Hermione could feel the pressure building inside her, she needed to find her release, she started to ride Sirius harder and faster, his hips raised up to meet her every time and she knew that she was close, Sirius was whispering dirty things in her ear and it made her so fucking hot, with one last move she exploded, she felt like the world stopped right at that point all there was and all that mattered was her and him.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed, it could have been minutes or hours she didn't know, She looked at Sirius, he met her gaze and smiled, "That was amazing Mione, you are a truly wonderful woman" He said

"I am so glad that you don't want to deny this anymore, I mean it will be hard, to start with but once everyone gets used to us it will be fine and we have each other to get through this with"

Hermione looked at him, she was confused, " What are you talking about?" She asked "We can't have a relationship Sirius, your Harrys godfather, it would destroy him, and we don't even know if it work, we have amazing sex but we aren't exactly the best of friends are we?"

Sirius felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him "what exactly is it that you want then? He asked

Hermione felt immediately bad, she hated using the Harry excuse but she couldn't exactly say well once I was told this prophecy and it means that no matter how much i love you we can't ever be together, she looked up into his eyes and hated that she was hurting him, "Well I thought we could just see how it goes, I don't want anyone to be unnecessarily hurt, we like each other we have amazing out of this world sex but we need to see if there is anything more, we need to take it slow, let's see where we are in a few months and we can decide then, does that sound good to you?" she said

"Yeah I guess it makes sense, I would never want to hurt Harry and I can wait, as long as we need to find out what else there is" He said, Sirius had already fallen for her but if she needed time he would give it to her, he would give her the world if she asked, he reached up and pulled her in for a kiss, "We have got the rest of our lives after all".

Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded, she was going to break both their hearts doing this but she just didn't know how to stop, she would give it a few weeks, he would get bored and then she would be just another girl. She put all of herself into the kiss, she was playing with fire but she was going to burn up with it and enjoy every second.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Guys - Thank you all for your reviews and putting this on alert, it really means a lot to me.

Anyways enjoy :-)

K x

* * *

6 months later

Hermione awoke to find herself in his bed again, naked just a sheet bunched around her waist protecting her, she languidly stretched her arms and reached for his pocket watch that was on the nightstand, it was early morning, barely six it was only just starting to get light out.

Hermione looked over at Sirius, he really was a beautiful man, she loved being with him and after all her initial reservations had fallen head first into this still she couldn't let him love her in return and he could never ever say it, she knew that she was going to have to end this soon, he was going to ask her to make it official soon tell everyone all about them and she knew that she couldn't do that. The prophecy was clear and she knew the consequences of letting Sirius love her.

Hermione get up out of bed and began to locate her clothes from where they were scattered around the room, she could hardly believe that it had been 6 months since that morning at hers, she was sure that they would be found out, they tried to be discrete but she was so reckless when she was with him and he was well he was Siruis she thought smiling to herself.

She remembered Ron and Lavenders wedding only to well

"_Hermione was sat next to Sirius at the table, she was sure this was because Ron thought she could keep him under control, little did Ron now that as he was giving him speech Sirius was slowly working his hand up her dress, she was so not going to do this at her best friend's wedding, She looked at Sirius, her plan was to tell him stop but instead she met his hot sultry gaze and found herself opening her legs wider for him, his finger grazed along her pa__nties, making her moan silently, she felt him slip a finger under her panties, she felt his breathe on her ear, "you are so fucking wet right now, I just want to fuck you so hard, right here while all of our friends listen to the boring speeches. " he said, Hermione just whimpered, he put one finger inside of her, he slowly began moving it in and out her, it was painfully slow, she thought she was going to explode at the table, she couldn't focus on anything that was going on around her all she could feel was him and what he was doing to her, suddenly he pulled his finger out of her, she looked at him wordlessly when the whole room erupted in applause and cheers. He just chuckled at her as she wriggled in the chair, She leaned over and whispered in his ear "I am so getting you back for that Sirius Black" _

And she did remembered Hermione, she had teased him so much that night when they had got back to her cottage, she sighed and looked over at him asleep on the bed, she was lucky that they had had this long together but she knew she would have to end it soon, he wanted more from her and she wasn't able to give him that. The fact that Sirius Black notorious ladies man had fallen for her was just too cruel, he could never be allowed to love her, Hermione knew that to let him willingly love her was to destroy them both she sadly turned and walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror she saw her bed hair and her swollen lips, the redness around her chin and along her neck from his stubble, it had become habit now to cover it up, the love bites and the bruises from when things got a bit rough ,the relationship itself, there was never any honesty or romance or affection not outside their bubble , they had never been out to dinner, or danced as a couple or even been to the cinema alone, it was only here in the bedroom that it was honest, this was where their relationship grew, where he told her stories about his time at Hogwarts and his life with Lily and James, he told her about the dark days in Azkaban, she never tired of listening to them to him, his melodic tones and his barking laugh made her smile to herself in the mirror,

Beneath the smile though was an anger, an anger and bitterness that was only growing inside her, the prophecy, it all came down to that; why hadn't she just leave it alone, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, but then that had always been her problem she thought wryly she had to know everything, even if sometimes knowledge wasn't power but heartbreak and suffering. She looked up in the mirror and saw Sirius watching her from the doorway "Why are you looking so serious Mione" He asked padding his way over to her, Hermione turned and faced him her hands braced on the sink, she was going to tell him now, quickly no fuss like removing a plaster she took a breath in and looked up at him, she opened her mouth to say the words but was stopped by his lips crashing onto hers, she sighed as he increased the pressure and took her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue probing hers, seeking entry into her mouth, she gave herself up to the kiss, just one more day, one more day won't hurt she thought as she circled her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the counter top.

Sirius smiled as he watched Hermione sleep, the early evening shadows falling across her back, making ghostly shapes, he should turn the light on really but she looked so peaceful sleeping. Sirius tried to remember the day he realised he was in love with Hermione,

_Sirius watched her from across the room, she was completely unaware he was even here, he had told her he was going to see a friend that night but the plans had fallen through so now he was stood in the doorway of the lounge watching her play the piano, she was lost in her own world, her eyes closed as her fingers moved expertly over the keys, he hadn't known she could play the piano, he was surprised that there were things about her he still didn't know, he knew every inch of her pale creamy skin, he knew what her expressions meant, he knew when she was angry, sad or frustrated, he knew she hated mashed potato but loved marmite on toast, Sirius sighed to himself __he realised that he would always learn new things about Hermione, that's what he loved about her, hold a minute he thought am I really in love with her, yes I am I really have fallen for her, shaking his head as he smiled and walked over to the piano, he was going to make love to the woman he loved on his mothers grand piano. _

Sirius smiled at the memory, that had been a month ago now, he had been waiting to tell her he loved her but he had never said it to a woman before, well never said it and meant it he thought with a rakish grin on his face, he was going to tell her today, he was pretty sure she felt the same, he knew that by telling her he loved her they would have to go public, there was nothing more he wanted then to tell everyone that they were together, to be able to walk down the street and hold her hand, to take her out for dinner, to tell the world that he had chosen her. He knew it would be an adjustment for the group but they would be ok, they would tell Harry alone and then the others , he knew Harry would be happy that they were both happy, he was sure of it. Sirius felt Hermione stir next to him, she slowly opened her eyes "why are you sitting in the dark Sirius" she mumbled sleepily,

"I didn't want to wake you" he said as he lent over her, placing a kiss on her shoulder, he picked his wand up off the bedside counter and waved it, the lights sprung to life casting a warm glow across the room, Sirius rose up off the bed and walked over to the window, he closed the heavy red velevet curtains, he was so nervous, he walked to the end of the bed and looked at her, she was still half asleep but her eyes were following where he walked, he smiled at her and threw himself on the bed, "Sirius you are such a child" She said laughing

"Ah but isn't that why you love me" He said jokingly " I mean how can you resist me"

Hermione felt as though an ice cold bucket of water had been thrown over her, she no longer felt half asleep, she looked at him, he hadn't meant the words he had said but he was going to say them, she knew he was, the moment she had been dreading had finally arrived; her heart was telling her to be gentle and try not to hurt him while her head was telling her to get out of there now, Hermione reached over and grabbed Sirius' shirt, she couldn't do this naked, she needed to feel powerful and serious and if she was naked he would just kiss her and make her forget what she had to do.

She put on the shirt and stood up, she found her underwear on the floor and put them on, she turned to face him, she could see the confusion on his face and it hurt her, it was time to do this, she took a deep breath and sighed "Sirius"

He looked up at her confused, his comment was just a joke, was she upset at the flippancy of his words or was it something more, he had this feeling that it was more than the words he had said, he had unknowingly to her given her his heart and she had the power to break it he thought as he saw her nervously wringing her hands, "Mione " he replied

"I can't do this anymore, I can't give you what you want from me, I can't let you love me, your broken Sirius and I can't fix you, all this ever should have been about was sex, if you have been fool enough to fall in love with me than I am sorry, I told you it was never more than this " Hermione said, she felt awful for doing this but she had to make him realise this was the end, there couldn't be any sorrys after this, she had to make him hate her "You didn't think we could be a real couple do you, I mean your Sirius and I'm Hermione, it's like chalk and cheese , people wouldn't accept it, Harry would never accept it, he would hate you forever, All it was ever about was sex, a good time, a mutual agreement Sirius, you don't fall in love with woman, you are not in love with me

Sirius looked at her in shock and confusion as she stumbled round the room picking up her clothes and putting them on, she wasn't in love with him at all, he couldn't believe it, he had been on the verge of telling the 1st woman in his whole life he loved her and it had always been just sex for her, well at least he knew how all those woman felt now he thought bitterly, he watched as she pulled on her boots, she rose and stood in front of him " Sirius You cannot love me" she said quietly as she walked to the door, she paused as her hand turned the handle without looking back at him she said "It was fun while it lasted but it was never going to be more than a fling Sirius, you could never give me everything I need you are not the man I could be with forever, we can't even exist outside of this bedroom, goodbye.

Sirius felt like he had been punched in the stomach, like he couldn't breathe properly, the woman he loved had just walked out and left him, telling him that he wasn't good enough for her, he was broken, unfixable damaged goods, Sirius rose from the bed and walked across to the mirror, he looked at his reflection, she was right he was broken, he couldn't even look at himself he thought as his fist smashed through the looking glass.

Hermione apparated back to her cottage and collapsed in a heap on the floor, she had just destroyed the man she loved, she knew exactly what to say to hurt him, he never thought he was good enough for him and she had told him all those untruths, he was the only man she ever wanted to be with but it could never happen.

She felt the first tear fall into her hand and then the second and then it was a tidal wave of tears, her body shook with the power of her sobs, she cried until she was numb, she cried until she thought she couldn't cry anymore, only to think of his face and the tears would begin to flow. Hermione hated herself, she hated herself for hurting Sirius, she hated herself for always having to know everything and most of all she hated the fact that he was hurting more and she couldn't stop his pain.


	8. Chapter 8

December 22nd

Hermione looked at the message in front of her,

"_H _

_Are you going to be spending Christmas here with us?_

_I know your parents are away and don't want you to be on your own. _

_Let me know!_

_G xxx"_

She sighed, she hadn't been to Grimmauld place since that afternoon 2 months ago, she didn't want to see Sirius, she knew she was being a coward but she had hurt him and had denied herself a chance of happiness, avoidance seemed like the best plan to her. Hermione knew she couldn't say no to Christmas with her friends though and there was no way they would let her spend Christmas on her own, she sent a message back with the owl saying she would be there on Christmas eve after work.

Hermione stood up and felt the room spin, she felt her stomach lurch and made a run for the toilets. As she sat on the bathroom floor, she reasoned with herself that denial was not working, the sickness wasn't going away, it had been 2 weeks now that she had been feeling sick and dizzy and she knew she was late, very late, she couldn't avoid this for much longer, she needed to know.

Hermione was sat on her bed, the pregnancy tests littered around her, she hadn't believed the first one or the fifth one but know after fifteen there was no chance they were wrong, she was pregnant, pregnant with Sirius Blacks baby. She felt the tears run down her face, she didn't move or attempt to wipe them away she just cried.

Dec 24th

Hermione had just left the doctor's office in her village, she couldn't risk going to see her parent's doctor or a wizard doctor, she needed to be the only person who knew this for now. She was going to tell Sirius at some point that much she knew, she didn't know how he would take the news – whether he would be happy or sad, she knew the others would find out eventually and then that would change everything, it was one thing her and Sirius having sex together, the others might have understood that but that they were going to be parents was a whole other ball game.

She smiled as she looked at the scan picture they had given her – the little baby barely a smudge, the doctor had pointed out all the important things to Hermione and she had just numbly nodded, she had no real idea what was the head and what was the feet on this little grainy picture but she did know it was hers and while she had not planned on becoming a mother like this, she was going to be a mother and whether Sirius wanted to be part of this or not she knew what she wanted.

Hermione was in her own little world all day, she smiled and wished colleagues a happy Christmas as they left, she barely got any work done all day she kept thinking how she could tell Sirius that he was going to be a dad and imagining his varying reactions, she knew the past 2 months had been hard on him, she had silently listened to Ginny and Harry discussing the reason for Sirius' sudden depression every mention breaking her heart a little bit more, she knew the inability to talk about it was hard for them both, she had put all the blame on him when really all he had done was love her.

Hermione apparated to the square outside Grimmauld place, she looked up and saw number 13 squeeze into place, she could see the lights of the tree sparkling through the window could see the shadows of people moving around. She had hoped seeing the house and knowing he was in there would cause some sort of decision inside her, she just felt more conflicted than ever, she knew this would be a huge change in her life and she wanted to be able to share it with him, every moment but she knew that was not a realistic option, the prophecy wasn't just going to go away because she was having a baby.

She sighed knowing that standing here watching her friends inside wasn't going to give her the answer she needed, she needed to see Sirius and then decide from there, whatever the decision she would deal with the fall out , she put her hand protectively over her stomach and walked up the stairs to Grimmauld place.

Sirius had been hurting badly, he had loved a woman who didn't want him and it hurt. Hermione had made him love her, she had made him let his guard down and for what, for her to tell him that he wasn't good enough, he was broken. He had taken it really hard, he had had woman leave him before, more than one in fact but never one he really cared about, he had taken her words as gospel, and he had wondered if he would ever really be fixed. Sirius looked up at his reflection in the mirror, he had taken it hard but now he was moving on, he had found someone so opposite to Hermione, someone he could never fall in love with and he was going to bring her here to his home tomorrow to meet his friends and he knew she would be here, he had overheard Ginny telling Harry that Hermione would be here tonight.

Sirius smiled to himself as he walked downstairs, he could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the lounge, the house was full of people and that made him smile. Sirius was surrounded by his friends, his smile faltered as the door opened and in walked Hermione. She had flushed cheeks from the cold and a look on her face he couldn't place. She looked up and their eyes met, he nodded at her and skipped down the rest of the stairs, he couldn't talk to her right now he hadn't had enough to make him willingly talk to her, outside his family he didn't think any woman had ever hurt him as much as she had.

Hermione felt the tears prick behind her eyes, she wouldn't cry though. When she had met his gaze she hadn't expected to see the coldness that was there, she knew she had hurt him but she know realised she had underestimated the depths of that hurt. She sighed to herself and hung her coat up, her hands once again rubbing her stomach, she would wait and see how things went before making any decisions, she wanted him in her life and wanted him to be a father to this child but she didn't know if they were both ready for that yet. She took a deep breath and walked into the lounge where all her closest friends were waiting for her.

Harry hugged her and wished her a happy Christmas, he asked her what she wanted to drink and she panicked inside, she couldn't drink but if she didn't everyone would notice, she wasn't ready to share this with Sirius and she knew that she couldn't confide in any one else in this room until he knew – she smiled and asked for a butter beer, planning on somehow getting rid of it.

Ginny was on the other side of the room, she watched Hermione and Harrys exchange, something was wrong there, Hermione seemed tense and she had no idea why, she rested her hands on her swollen stomach, hoping to get to the bottom of it soon. Hermione was like a sister to her and she hated it when she was sad, Hermione had been so busy the past few months, she had barely seen her or Harry and when they did it was always dinner somewhere or a quick drink , Ginny wasn't usually the kind of person to back off but she had realised that Hermione was heartbroken and once the first feelings of hurt that she hadn't known about this had passed she realised that Hermione wasn't going to confide in them about the end of a relationship that had been a secret.

She had her suspicions who the man was and although it was cruel she had made sure that he was bringing his girlfriend tomorrow, she knew Hermione wouldn't tell her but if she guessed she couldn't deny it.

December 25th Christmas Day

Hermione appraised herself in the mirror, she didn't look to bad, no one would guess she spent the better part of the night crying and then the first few hours of the day on the bathroom floor, the doctor had said it was quite normal to experience morning sickness in the first few month she hoped it would end soon. She was wearing a pale pink jumper dress, it was baggy enough to hide the slight roundness already showing on her tummy, she didn't know how big she was going to get at 3 months it was barely noticeable once she had clothes on but she knew with Ginny watching her like a hawk every part of her was scrutinised, she was wearing flat boots and had plaited her hair so it fell neatly down her back ending just above her hips, she had put on a small amount of make – up mainly to hide the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness that being sick seemed to give her, she certainly looked better than she felt.

She hadn't mentioned anything to Sirius last night, she had watched him get steadily more drunk and this hadn't gone unnoticed by Harry either, he looked concerned as Sirius roped Ron and Bill into a number of different drinking games. Hermione felt awful that it was her being here that was making him act like. She decided that while she had promised she would be here for Christmas she would go to bed now, hopefully for Sirius it would be out of sight out of mind.

She sighed and made her way downstairs she couldn't hide up here for much longer, she would stay for lunch and then say she wasn't well and head back to her cottage.

Sirius woke up fully clothed and with no memory of how he got to bed, he had been drinking a lot he knew that. It was all her fault she had been sat there trying to blend in and not be noticed at all but he had no choice wherever he was he could smell her, whenever she moved he noticed and it only seemed better when he was drinking. He had seen the dark circles under her eyes and wondered what was keeping her awake, hoping it wasn't another man he downed the fire whisky in his hand, he had felt Harrys hand on his shoulder and knew he was worrying him but he didn't know what else to do. When he had looked up from the card game again he noticed her spot by the fire had now been filled by Ginny and Harry, he had looked around the room realising she wasn't there.

He put his head in his hands at the memory, she had every right to spend Christmas here with her friends but he wanted her gone, he wanted her out of his house as soon as possible.

Hermione sat at the breakfast table nibbling on a slice of toast, she was scared to eat too much knowing from habit already that more than weak tea and toast and she would be sick again. She was alone in the kitchen, the boys had all gone to play quidditch and Harry and Ginny had gone over to Godrics Hollow to lay a wreath of James and Lilly's graves.

Sirius strode into the kitchen whistling a Christmas tune, he was excited to spend today with Harry and was determined not to let there be a repeat of last night, he stopped short when he saw Hermione at the table on her own, she was staring out of the window, she snapped her head around as soon as he entered the room though, he saw the sadness in her face and regretted his actions last night immediately, she didn't want to be here anymore than he did.

"Sirius, I um was just finishing my breakfast but I'll take it to the lounge" she said rising from the table.

"Its fine Hermione" He said tersely

Hermione felt a stab in her heart she could count on one hand the amount of times Sirius had called her Hermione, "No its fine, I'm done anyway" She said feeling sick but knowing this had nothing to do with the baby "I just want you to know, I never wanted to hurt you and although you don't really want to be around me hopefully one day you will"

Sirius turned round so quickly and strode over to where she was stood "You are only here because I want Harry to have a lovely day and he for some reason adores you, what we had wasn't just sex we both now that but you ran away, you let me love you, trust you and know you have the nerve to say that" he said "I don't want you here and we both now that, you are nothing to me now but my godsons friend so let's not pretend"

Hermione didn't know what to say, her hands instinctively went to her stomach, she had to tell him now it might not change anything but she might never get another chance

"Sirius I need to tell you something" She said looking straight in his eyes "I'm …."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was stood in the down stairs toilet of Grimmauld place, everyone had eaten lunch and they were due to exchange gifts but she was hiding. Hermione never got to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Ginny and Harry flooing back into the kitchen, she knew she could have made some excuse to get him alone but the anger in his eyes scared her and her Gryffindor courage failed her and now it was to late to say something. Sirius had a new girlfriend and had made it perfectly obvious that he was over her. Sirius' new girl was stunningly pretty that much was clear, big blue eyes but dark auburn hair and an enviable figure she could see why she had caught his eye but how she had kept his interest Hermione didn't know, she certainly wasn't a challenge intellectually. Hermione scolded herself she shouldn't be harsh to this girl just because she was with Sirius, had she really expected him to stay single forever, no,she hadn't but she hadn't expected she would have to make small talk over the Christmas dinner with the girl, all the time wondering whether she should tell him or not.

Hermione looked at her tired eyes in the mirror, she needed a break from all this, in the past few days her whole life had changed and she really hadn't had a chance to process all of it, she decided to go and spend some time at her parents cottage by the sea in Wales, they were away and it would do her good to just be on her own in the muggle world for a few days. She straightened herself out and took a deep breath steeling herself to enter back into the room.

Sirius was sat in the corner of the living room, he had expected to feel a sense of victory having Charlotte here, he knew that Hermione didn't know he had a girlfriend and when she had been introduced to her by Ginny he had seen the hurt and confusion in his eyes, he had waited for the feeling of satisfaction to come but he just felt awful. He had watched her over the meal making polite conversation, answering all Charlotte's questions but she had been detached from it all, like something was on her mind, he felt bad for losing his temper with her, it was Christmas and it was obvious she was only here for her friends, she wasn't doing this to hurt him. He wanted to know what she was going to tell him in the kitchen but he didn't know how to get her on her own now, not with the house full and Charlotte following him everywhere. He heard the doorbell ring and looked up when he heard more people entering the room, he saw Draco and his girlfriend enter along with a few other friends of Harry's. He felt Charlotte sit down next to him and lean into him, he mechanically moved his arm so she could snuggle up to him without really acknowledging her, he was to busy watching Hermione across the room.

Hermione had sat in the chair next to the window, the snow was falling outside, it was a beautiful scene she saw children and parents playing out there, throwing snowballs and making snow men. That would be her soon she thought but would she have a man by her side to help her raise this child. She felt the tears pooling behind her eyes and fought to keep them from spilling, she didn't want to be sad about the new life that was growing inside her but there was so much that was out of her control, she knew Sirius had to know she was carrying his child but whether he wanted to be part of this or not was his choice to make. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't, maybe move away or stop seeing her friends she couldn't be around him any more but both of those options terrified her and she felt a tear escape from her eye, she swiped it away before it had even reached her cheek, looking up to check no one had seen, she was shocked to find a pair of dark brown eyes were watching her, she sighed he was the last person she had wanted to see, she ignored the plea behind the eyes to tell her what was wrong and turned her eyes from Sirius and looked out the window.

Ginny watched Sirius and Hermione, she felt smug that her plan had worked, she had worked out who the mystery man was but it didn't eradicate the feelings of guilt she know felt, she had caused pain to Hermione just to fulfil her own curiosity. She couldn't believe that something had happened between Sirius and Hermione, she wanted to know the details but didn't know how to explain without telling her what she had done. She could see from the look of intense sadness of Hermiones face that this wasn't just some silly crush or one night thing, she knew Sirius had been hurt,she had witnessed the heart break first hand, seen him almost self destruct in front of her. There was so much more to this, she could understand why they had kept it a secret but she was pretty sure Harry would understand and hoped that wasn't the reason it had ended, she sighed and resolved to talk to Hermione in a few days.

Hermione wanted to leave, she had exchanged gifts with everyone and was now tired. She wanted to go back to her flat and then pack some things and go to the cottage in Wales. She saw Draco and Hydra saying thank you and good byes to everyone and seized her opportunity.

"I think I will be off now as well" She said

"Aren't you staying tonight Hermione?" Asked Ginny "I thought we could spend the day together tomorrow"

"Well you can floo me in the morning and I'll come over" she replied knowing she wouldn't be there "I am so tired, I will only be boring here"

"OK well we can catch up tomorrow" Said Ginny reluctantly not wanting Hermione to be alone when she was feeling sad "I'll come down to the kitchen with you, see you off"

"No, No you stay up here and rest Ginny, I'll walk her down" replied Sirius

Hermione looked at him, she hoped her face didn't show how shocked she felt "Thank you Sirius, that would be lovely" she said weakly

Hermione gathered her things from the room upstairs, putting them all in her magic overnight bag, she knew why Sirius was walking her down, he wanted to know why she was sad, she had a choice now she could tell him or wait till she came back from Wales, she sighed not knowing which path to take, she closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. He was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, she mentally prepared herself for the questions he was going to fire at her in a few short moments.

Sirius had offered to do this to get her alone, he wanted to know why she was sad and what she wanted to say in the kitchen this morning, he had watched her all afternoon playing the part of grateful friend when really behind her eyes there was something there, something troubling her and he wanted to know what it was, he had tried to work out why he wanted to know, this witch had hurt him but still he loved her and probably always would, while the anger towards her was still there beating in his heart, the pain he felt when he saw her cry was stronger, he wanted her to know that he didn't hate her and his words this morning had been in anger and not how he truly felt.

Hermione walked down the remaining stairs to the kitchen and walked over to the fire place, she placed her hand in the floo powder pot,

"Mione, I am sorry for my words this morning, I am sorry I made you feel unwelcome and that I hurt you, I know you are here for your friends and you have every right to be" Sirius said quietly, it took a lot for him to apologise to her but he knew he had to "what did you want to tell me this morning"

Hermione felt the tears pool again and knew this time she couldn't stop them "Thank you Sirius" hating herself for being a coward, she threw the powder, spoke her destination and stepped into the flames, leaving him alone once again.

Hermione awoke to the sound of waves crashing onto the rocks, she had came here last night and fallen into bed. After returning to her cottage she had hastily scribbled a note to Ginny and packed a back apparating to her parents cottage. The cottage was in a little village close to Pembroke, her parents had brought her here every summer as a child, it was quiet and peaceful and would be just the place for her to sort her head out. She rose from bed and was immediately hit by a wave of sickness, it was at this moment she felt alone, completely on her own, she wanted to confide in Ginny, share her worries with her, know that this was all normal but she couldn't, not without questions and answers and the recriminations that would come with that, She wanted to share this with Sirius as well, he had no family other than Harry, the child that grew inside her was his and would be his blood relation, he needed to know but the phropecy was still there in her head, the whole reason she was here in a cottage alone instead of with him, the reason she had turned her back on the love he had offered her, it was just something she couldn't fix, this was beyond her. She sighed as the nausea passed, paddng her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Ginny Potter was not happy, she had flooed Hermione and she wasn't there, all there was a silly little letter saying she had gone away but she would be back in a few days, maybe a week and she would let Ginny know when she was back. Ginny knew Hermione was hurt and upset but did not know why, she wanted to be there for her but felt as though she was being pushed away.

She hadn't thought about what seeing Sirius with Charlotte would do to Hermione and now she realised her plan had backfired. Ginny had no idea what had transpired between them and she had no right playing games with the people she loved. She needed to speak to Hermione and tell her the truth. She rubbed her stomach absent mindedly, she was so tired now and the twinges were coming more often, she hoped Hermione would be back in time for the delivery, she would hate for her to miss it and especially as her actions had caused her to flee.

Sirius awoke to the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs and felt a twinge of envy, he really needed to move out of here, he should let the married couple be together, they would have a family soon and they didn't need him here invading their privacy, he decided to look into finding his own place somewhere nice like Hermione's cottage in the county. He shook his head hoping to rid himself of her, thinking about Hermione was all he had been doing for the past 24 hours, from the moment he woke on Christmas day to the many restless hours he had spent last night while Charlotte lay sleeping next to him, hell he had even thought about Hermione will having sex with her. He replayed the conversation over and over in his head and cringed at the harshness of his words and the tone he used he could see why she was upset but he was angry and frustrated with her lack of answers, she had just left him standing there the apology still echoing in the room, but there was also worry she had seemed genuinely upset yesterday and the way she left was just so empty, he knew that witch and she always had something to say, the silence spoke more to him than she realised. He wanted to go and speak to her force her into giving him some answers but he didn't know what he hoped to achieve, did he expect her to have some dramatic change of heart and fall into his arms, no he knew that wasn't likely she had made her decision and in the past two months she hadn't sought him out to seek a reconciliation, no he thought she knew and knows what she is doing. Sighing he decided to leave it up to her friends to sort out, she had hurt him and now he was trying to move on, the feelings were still there but he couldn't get hurt again, he didn't know if he would come back from it a second time. He felt Charlotte begin to stir in the bed, he got up not wanting to engage with her just yet, he quietly opened the door and left his room without a backward glance.

Hermione had been in Wales for a little under a week and had used the time to really think about what she wanted and how she could achieve it, she knew that her life was going to change and that things would never be the same again, there would always be another person to think about and that scared her, she was worried how she would cope, she had started to make a list of things she would need and started to think about her career and how a baby would change that.

She knew that all these decisions hinged on how Sirius felt about the baby, would he want to be a part of it or not, she didnt know much about how things like this worked in the magic world and she hadnt't been able to do any research it made her feel vulnerable, he had lots of money and she really didn't want to fight over this, she scolded herself stopping at the top of a sand dune, she needed to stop thinking about things like this, she hadn't spoken to him and everything she was thinking hinged on that he had the right to choose whether he was part of this or not.

She knew it would be difficult, she loved him so much and seeing him with Charlotte only brought home the intense feelings of loss inside her, she didn't know how she could do this without him but she was also terrified of what having this child with his support and love would do to her, forcing herself to stop thinking about it she turned back towards the cottage, the wind whipping her hair around her face.

The prophecy was always there in the back of her mind and she knew that she needed someone to talk to about this, she had known all along the only man she could talk to about this was Dumbledore. Hermione was going to try and fix this, she wanted to tell him the truth about everythng, there whole relationship seemed to be built on a foundation of lies and deceptions, she had begin to wonder if she was a true gryffindor with all the lies she told she could give Draco a run for his money she thought smiling to herself.

She felt much better having made some decisions, and as she turned and walked up the path leading to the cottage intent on curling up in front of the fire to read a book, she noticed great tawny owl perched on the gate post she recognised him at once as Sirius' owl Flex, she pulled the note off his leg and affectionately patted his head, she stood and watched him soar back off into the air until he was just a black dot miles away.

Hermione looked at the scrap of parchment in her hand

_Mione, _

_Ginny is in labour, Please come back as soon as you get this, We are all at St Mungos – come straight there._

_Harry _

Hermione hurried back to the cottage and packed her things as quickly as possible, she knew that Ginny had wanted her there for the birth and she hoped she hadnt missed it, she grabbed her weekend bag and disparrated with a pop.

The waiting room in St Mungos maternity ward was crowded but Hermione spotted her friends quickly, sometimes having red hair was a blessing she thought. She hurried over to Mrs Weasley eager to find out how Ginny was.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, How is she, am I to late?" She said

"oh Hermione dear thank goodness you are here, she has been in since around lunchtime and the contractions are coming very regularly now" She said while embrcing her, "You need to start calling me Molly, your family for goodness sake"

"Sorry Molly" she said enjoying the embrace, it made her feel safe and loved "I just always forget"

Hermione sat herself down on one of the chairs and suddenly noticed that Sirius was staring at her, she smiled at him and hoped it conveyed her apology for the way she left, she wanted to drag him somewhere quiet and tell him everything, but this wasn't the time or the place, this was Harry and Ginnys moment and she needed to be there for them.

Sirius saw the smile and felt like the air had been sucked out of him, it had been so long since she had smiled at him, he forgot how enchanting it was. He took time to look at her, he hair was a mass of curls, all wild around her face and her cheeks were flushed with excitement, she looked healthier then a week ago at Christmas and she seemed to have found some sort of peace,the sadness was still there but less than before. He wanted to take her somewhere away from all of these people and get his answers but this wasn't their moment and he could wait.

James Potteer was born two hours later, he had weighed 7lbs 6 ounces and had a full head of jet black hair. Sirius and Hermione were both stood looking at a sleeping James in the nursery, he was much cuter than all the other babies thought Hermione hoping her child would be this adorable. Sirius hadn't stopped grinning, he had been so proud when Harry asked if he would be James' godfather and she had choked back the tears at the look on his face, she had been surprised to be asked to be god mother but had accepted none the less, the calmness to Sirius' storm as Ginny put it.

Sirius looked at James and couldn't believe that Harry was a dad, it was the one thing he had always wanted but he knew now that it would never happen and he swore to be the best god father to little James. Sirus turned to look at Hermione, she had a wistful look on her face, "what you thinking about Mione?" he asked hoping she wouldn't walk away

"Babies, I hope my children are as cute as James is" She said not really thinking about what she was saying or who she was saying it to " Do you ever want children?"

"I always wanted children but I doubt it will ever happen now, I am getting older everyday and I just don't see it happening to me, its my biggest regret really, I had such a miserable child hood, I really wanted it to be different for my children but I guess I will have to make do with baby James" he said sadly

Hermione realised what he had said and knew that there really wasn't anything else she could do, she would never forgive herself if she didn't do it now "Sirius, you are going to make it different for your child, I mean I hope you are and you want to, I mean oh this isn't how I wanted to tell you and I know things aren't right and well Sirius the thing is I'm pregnant."

Sirius stared at her for a full minute before he said anything "Are you fucking kidding me Mione?" He said "Your pregnant and I am the father?"

"Yes Sirius I am pregnant, 14 weeks to be precise and yes your the father" She said looking up at his face.

"How long have you known?" he asked not really needing to know the answer "It was Christmas wasn't it, that's why you were so sad, that's what you wanted to tell me on Christmas morning?

"Yes, I found out Christmas eve I wanted to tell you but well you were there you know what happened, it was just to much to soon, I needed some time to get my head around it all, I hope your not to angry with me" She replied hesitantly "You are the only person that knows and I would like to keep it that way for a while if you don't mind, we need to talk properly but this isnt the time or the place, are you free tomorrow?

"Yes of course, when and where?" He said eagerly

"9am, Come to mine" she said walking away.

Sirius was in shock, he was going to be a dad, he was having a baby and it was with Hermione, they could be a family and everything that he had always wanted would have come true, a family of his own, a woman he loved and a child. He looked back down at the sleeping baby suddenly feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, the sun was high in the sky and it was a beautiful summers day, she was due to meet Ginny in a few minutes, they were going to have lunch Hermione had been working really hard on the Veil, or to be more precise, how to get people back from the veil, she was almost there and was hoping to have a breakthrough soon it was hard work and she hadn't discussed it with anyone, not wanting to get their hopes up, _

_Hermione was looking in the window of Floruish and Botts and didn't see the old wizard before he bumped into her, he had a slightly dishevelled and was mumbling to himself he was not a homeless wizard, just one who had had a little to much fire whisky "Sir are you OK?" Said Hermione grasping the wizards arms to steady him as he swayed in front of her. _

"_The dog star will be saved by his one true love, the power to bring him back lies with her, she will sacrifice herself to save him, she will give him her heart and he will forever be in her heart, no man will love her except him and their love will be everlasting but If he betrays her, she will cease to be and he will never feel the love or caress of another woman. This sacrifice will both nourish and destroy them, if they stay true together they will prosper, if he betrays her they will no longer be_

"_What did you just say"said Hermione not believing what she had heard "Please tell me what you mean" _

"_Oh my dear, I am very sorry for stumbling into you" Said the wizard in front of her an apologetic look on his face "I just felt so very strange for a moment good day to you" and with a pop disappeared leaving Hermione with a puzzled look on her face, _

_Hermione didn't know what to do, it all seemed like a joke, but she was the only one who knew what she was working on and what he said just was to much of a coincidence. She was a smart witch and she knew that she could find out if this really was a prophecy or not, there was a whole room in the department that held prophecy's she recalled only to sadly, how ironic that the prophecy was the start of all this, all those years ago. _

Hermione awoke from the dream, it had been real, she had listened to the prophecy the next day in the room at the department and when she had found out how to rescue Sirius she knew it was true and the sacrifice she made hadn't been a big deal at the time, it all just seemed so unimportant in the scheme of things what did it really mean, she hadn't loved him then and she was sure he hadn't loved her, all the while he didn't love her he couldn't betray her, but then this whole thing had started Hermione had taken a risk and he had fallen in love with her, all the time she was doing it the prophecy had been there in the back of her head but she had fooled herself into think he would never fall for her as she had for him. The day she ended it still made her chest hurt, she had destroyed him because of her own selfish desires, She felt bad that she doubted Sirius and his ability to not betray her but she knew him, he couldn't stay faithful to a woman it was not in his nature and there was more than a broken heart at stake here.

Hermione sighed, she knew that while she wanted him to be part of this babies life, he couldn't be part of her life not in that way at all, she needed to think about how she could tell him that, the only way to make him to believe her was to hurt him again, say things to him that made it clear this was about the baby and not her. She cursed herself a million times for that stupid prophecy and the belief she put in it, she needed to talk to Dumbledore and find out if there was a get out clause so to speak, she could not keep hurting Sirius to save them both, he at least needed to know why, but better to be fully informed she thought, he was so rash and unpredictable, goodness knows what he would do if he found out why she kept pushing him away.

Hermione rose from the bed and was overcome once again with a feeling of nausea, she needed to research some sort of potion that got rid of this, surely wizards and witches had this covered, rushing to the bathroom she once again started her day with morning sickness.

Sirius was nervous, it was a strange feeling for him he was a Gryffindor through and through, bravery and courage were in his heart who he was but Hermione had once again turned him into a wreck, her confession at the hospital last night had kept him awake all night,he was going to be a father, the one thing he had never believed would happen, he truly loved Hermione and hoped that she would give this a chance, let them be a real family.

He knew there was something holding her back and he hoped to get to the bottom of it today, he decided to floo straight over to hers he was a little early but he had been awake for so long, he had walked to the muggle bakery down the street and got some pastries he knew Hermione loved.

He flooed into her library and called out "Mione, Sorry I am early but I brought breakfast" he walked down the stairs and looked around the kitchen, there was no sign of her, he wondered if she had forgotten he was coming and gone out, he was just about to call out again when he heard her moan and then a loud retching noise, he hurried through her bedroom and into the bathroom, where he found her hunched over the toilet "oh my goodness Mione, whats wrong, are you OK? Is it the baby?" he asked rapidly.

Hermione couldn't believe he was here, she had hoped she would be calm and collected and not puking in the bathroom when he got here, "Sirius will you go away" she moaned before being sick again

Sirius was so panicked he had no idea what to do or how to help, he just hunched down and started rubbing her back, he picked up a cloth off the side of the bath and dampened it from the taps, he really was out of his depth.

Hermione felt his touch on her back and inside she felt so much calmer, she wasn't alone, she knew Sirius would be there for her and he would help her as much as she would let him, it hurt her so much to know that she could never fully let him love her and this would never be repeated. She slowly raised her head and sat down on the bathroom floor, he moved so he was facing opposite her, she looked up at him and saw he had a cloth in his hand, she motioned for him to pass it to her and took it from his hand, wiping her face quickly. "I am fine Sirius, this is how I start all my days, its called morning sickness and its a normal part of pregnancy, the baby is fine and so am I apart from being mortified that you saw me being sick, do you mind making some tea in the kitchen while I quickly shower? She said some what tiredly

Concern etched on his face Sirius rose and nodded his head, "I'll be in the kitchen then" he said as he left her alone in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Hermione found herself sat at her little kitchen table with Sirius, memories of what previously happened on this table flashed through her mind and she could feel herself blushing, Sirius from the look of him was remembering the same thing, the smug smile that played on his lips was just to much for Hermione, this was not what they needed to be thinking about at this moment. She instinctively put her hands on her stomach, there was a slight rounding there already and she knew that in a few months this would no longer be a secret. She heard Sirius clear his throat and she raised her head, she met his gaze and sighed, better get this show on the road she thought.

Sirius couldn't quite believe what had just happened with Hermione, if he had put money on what would had transpired in that kitchen on that January morning, it would not be that Hermione was not interested in being a proper family with him, yes she wanted him to be involved in this child's life and she wanted them to be friends but there was no desire for them to live together, to be husband and wife or even boyfriend and girlfriend. He got up from the table in disbelief, this was not how he saw it happening, this was not what he had spent the whole night thinking of, he had been planning on viewing some houses later that could be there family home, he had wanted to get married to her, he wanted this so badly and she had dashed all that in a few brief moments. He began pacing around the room all the while she was calmly talking about nurseries, doctors appointments. He stopped and stared at her, she stopped talking and raised her eyes to meet his gaze "What is it what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know Hermione, you tell me you don't want any more than a friendship with me, your carrying MY child for fucks sake and all you want to be is friends" he roared

Hermione felt her heart sink, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to do this but she saw no other way to stop this idea taking root in his head, they would not be a family not in the traditional way, yes this baby would have a mother and father and those parents would care for and respect each other but it would not be a white picket fence family living together in harmony, no that was not the future she had planned for her child., this was no longer about her and Sirius but this new life they had created.

"What do you think has changed in the last 2 months Sirius, I am pregnant and yes its unexpected but this doesn't mean things are going to change, you are still not the man I need, Do you honestly think this is how I planned on starting a family, your emotionally selfish, you can't stay faithful to anyone, you would get bored of me and then what will happen to us, you say all the right things now and then in six months or six years your bored and there is some new witch in the picture and I am on my own with a child who comes from a broken home, no way I am not doing that to this child, I want this child but not you, You can be as involved in this child's life as you want but not mine" she said with a spite she didn't know she had, every word broke a little piece of her heart and she hated herself for doing this. "I know you want some model family but life isn't like that, you have a new girlfriend, what were you planning on telling Charlotte, you got over me so quickly even though you claimed to love me, why would I want to inflict that on a poor innocent child, I can only hope this child does not become another thing in your life you get bored of." She knew she had crossed the line at that point, she saw his gaze darken and tried to think of a way to apologise, already knowing it was to late.

Sirius had never felt so angry in his whole life, and the worst thing about everything she had said was that it was all mostly true, he was selfish and he had never been faithful, why would she think he would change now but the comment about him becoming bored of this child was to much, and he at this moment could not bear to be in the same room as her. "Fuck you Hermione Granger" he spat as he strode out of the room.

Hermione heard the front door slam, felt it shake the little cottage and let out the sob she had held in, she hated herself so much, she had said some things to him that were truly awful and she knew she would never forgive herself for them, wiping her eyes, she stood and cleared the kitchen table. Hermione had had such high hopes that this would work out, sometimes she could be so naive, had she really believed that Sirius Black would just take her terms and be happy about it, he was an all or nothing man, risk was second nature to him, he didn't know how to be cautious, consequences be dammed was the rule he lived by and she had known that deep down he would want it all. She needed to fix it some how, she needed him to know she was sorry but she was at a loss this time.

It was time to talk to someone about this, all this stress could not be good for her or the baby, she knew this next conversation may be just as hard as the one she had just shared with Sirius but she was willing to take that risk after all every girl needed their mum in a time like this. Hermione grabbed her bag and checking that the little picture was in there, apparated to her parents house.

Sirius had stormed out of her house and apparated straight to the leaky cauldron, he had not even considered if he had been seen by muggles, consequences be dammed he thought, he was angry, he ordered a bottle of fire whisky and told Tom to bring it over to the table in the corner

Sirius was so angry with her, why did she get to have all the say, surely he had some rights, he was a rich wizard didn't that count for anything, he sighed knowing that was pointless she wasn't denying him his child just herself something he had no right to have. he nodded to Tom as he deposited the bottle and a glass on the table, he unscrewed the lid and took a long pull from the bottle, this was the answer to all his problems he thought,if only his relationship with Hermione was this simple as he downed another mouthful of the fire whisky, the burning was a welcome pain, it dulled the one in his heart right now, he couldn't believe she had said those things to him, he hoped that he had at least shown her in their time together he cared for her and the whole time he was with her he was faithful but even that wasn't enough for her, fuck her he thought what did she know, he downed another slug of the whiskey he had loved her like he had loved no other woman and this was how she treated him, he rubbed his face not really knowing how to make this situation better, he needed to be there for Hermione but he didn't think he could do that after what had transpired today, there was so much spite behind her words and he was sure at that moment she had meant them. There was only one thing for it he was going to show Hermione how could a person he really was after tonight though tonight he was going to celebrate the birth of James and the fact that he would be a father.

Hermione lay in her room at her parents house,darkness surrounded her but she felt calm and reassured lying there on her childhood bed, she had not expected them to be so understanding about the situation, she had thought it would take time but her parents had been wonderful, she had turned up and they were all full of their holiday stories it was only when she burst into tears that her parents stopped "What is it darling?" her mother Jean asked

"Oh Mum I don't even know what to say, you see I'm pregnant" She said through her sobs "and everything is a mess and I don't want you and Dad to be upset with me because I really just need someone to talk to"

Jean and Graham Granger exchanged a look not seen by Hermione who was sobbing into her hands at that moment, it conveyed concern and shock and a little bit of happiness as well. It was not like their Hermione to be so distraught about anything, this was a different side to their daughter, she was always such a serious young girl, a grown up before her time they had tried to get her to mix with other children but she always had her head in a book. They had known that she was special, it was a sense of relief almost when she had found her place in life at Hogwarts, it was foreign to them but they embraced it and loved hearing her stories, they were so glad she had flourished in the magical world and she had so many friends now, this however was something unexpected, as far as they knew Hermione was not seeing anyone and definitely not anyone who she was serious enough to start a family with.

"Hermione, Your father and I aren't upset we are just concerned for you, your obviously very upset and we are both naturally worried, why don't I make us all some tea and you can talk us through what's going on" Said Jean

Over a cup of tea, Hermione explained the situation to her parents, the prophecy, the veil and all about Sirius, she told them how she loved him but she was scared that he would betray her and ruin so many peoples lives. Hermione told them how she wanted this baby but she was scared and about all the things she had said to him at her house this morning.

"Hermione you will work all this out somehow, your a clever girl, I am afraid your mother and I cannot help you with the prophecy you speak of but surely there must be someone in your world who can help?" Said Graham with a calming voice "Your mother and I can help you deal with some of the other things though, having a baby is a wonderful thing and we will be here for you every step of the way, you and Sirius need to talk but not today or even this weekend, I think you should stay here for the weekend and let us take care of you.

Hermione smiled at her parents, it was so nice to talk to them about this she had been carrying this burden for so long and while it didn't solve anything it did make her feel a little better inside "Thank you both for being so supportive, I really don't know what I would do if you hadn't been so accepting, I will stay tonight but I need to be back in London tomorrow Harry and Ginny are bringing James home from hospital and it would be strange if I wasn't there, I am his god mother after all"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, it had been the most relaxed she had felt since she found out the news, she had talked with her mum about how she was feeling and they talked more about Sirius and her mum had expressed her desire to meet him Hermione didn't know how that would happen but she had to admit she wanted them to meet. She rolled over her hand instinctively settling on her stomach before sleep claimed

Sirius stumbled into Grimmauld Place, he had drank far to much celebrating, and now somehow he had some witch with him he smiled to himself he really did still have it. The witch was clinging onto him like a limpet and he turned around to face her, he had picked a girl who looked a lot like her, the same hair only this girls wasn't natural and her eyes was a different colour, he suddenly felt the haze lift and could see at once what Hermione meant, he had been about to cheat on Charlotte, with some cheaper version of Hermione, "Sorry love I think you should leave" Said Sirius

"Are you kidding me?" The Hermione lookalike replied "you have been all over me all night and know you want me to go, Well whoever she is Sirius Black I hope she's worth it" and with a pop she disappeared

Sirius sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, he didn't know why he had made the witch leave, so as to not hurt Charlotte or to prove Hermione wrong, feeling weary he climbed up the stairs and hoped to understand things more clearly in the morning.


End file.
